Ghostly Phantom and a CatDog
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Jazz gets trapped in a universe after the portal Danny's parents made breaks. While being trapped. There they meet and befriend a conjoined cat and dog name CatDog. Danny Phantom/CatDog Crossover. please read and review.


**A Danny Phantom, and CatDog Crossover. P.S.: I don't own any of the rights. Both are owned by Nickelodeon.**

**Plot Summary: Two months after the asteroid that nearly destroyed earth. Life for Danny has settled down, but when his parents call him, his girlfriend Sam, and Jazz to test out their new creation. A portal that can lead to other multiverses, something then suddenly goes wrong. The portal breaks down and now Danny, Sam, and Jazz are trapped in the universe they are in. Not knowing what to do. They wander around until meeting different citizens of the universe they are in and then meeting and befriending with a Cat and Dog who were born conjoined who is named CatDog. Nothing else to do they have no choice but to wait if there is a way to get back to their universe. Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie try to find a way to fix the portal to find their kids, and Sam hoping they will be okay.**

* * *

Ghostly Phantom and a CatDog

It has been two months since the deadly asteroid that nearly destroyed the earth happened. Danny, and Sam we're now officially a couple, and Tucker didn't hang out with them as much now that he was Mayor of Amity Park and Dani who is Danny's clone was now living with him and his family. Life has now changed quite a bit. The whole world knows about Danny's secret, and is considered a hero. Though Danny still have to fight ghosts as always, but he was world famous and most popular at Casper High. Girls jealous of Sam being his girlfriend and Dash and the others who once bullied him has respected Danny more. Paulina has tried to steal Danny away from Sam, but yet still hasn't. It was a long day as Danny and Sam we're walking on the street back to his house. "Danny, do you really promise we'll always be together." Sam said.

"Of course, Sam. Why? I would never leave you. I love you." Danny said.

"I know, but what if one day we break up. Not only our relationship will be gone, but our friend will be affected. It happens to many teenagers, when they date." Sam said.

"Sam, please don't ever think that. No matter what, and no matter where. It won't happen." Danny said.

"Really. Because this is all I want. For the rest of our lives. To be just together." Sam said.

"Really, Sam. Nothing can get into our relationship." Danny said.

Danny and Sam both stopped to look at each other. Looking into each other's eyes. They kissed and hugged before letting each other go. "Well, we still have some of the day. You still want to go to my house and watch a movie. It's your pick." Danny said.

"Sure, my parents will let me stay out for as long as I want, since it's the weekend." Sam said.

"Alright. Come on though. Unlike you're parents. My parents want me back at home by now." Danny said.

"Why is that?" Sam said.

"Ever since they now know about my identity. They've became more worried about me as much for the fact I'm a hero and they worry one day something bad might happen to me in a fight." Danny said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Might as well get moving. Before we waste more time." Danny said.

Sam nodded as they went to Danny's house. There they made popcorn and other things to eat while watching their movie together in the kitchen. After getting everything finished and prepared. They both put in the movie turning it on and sat at the table together having alone time without anyone interrupting them. They began watching the movie. Danny with his arm wrapped around Sam and Sam who had her head leaning onto Danny's shoulder just like what every couple would do when watching a movie. In the Basement. Danny's Parents, Jack, and Maddie has felt everything they created has always been something to do with ghosts and decided to do something different. They we're almost done building it. "Jack, is it almost finished." Maddie said.

"Just, almost. Can't wait to see how this baby turns out. Can you?" Jack said.

"I sure, can't. We'll be the first people to ever create a portal that can lead to other universes. Believe me or not, but I think there's not one universe. There are lots." Maddie said.

"As in Multiverses?" Jack said still working on it.

"That would be right." Maddie said.

"Oh, cool. Give me a second, honey. I'm just about done." Jack said.

"Alright." Maddie said.

Jack began working on the last bits of the Portal they would soon test out. A few minutes later. Jack has put in the last part. He backed a few steps away from it standing beside his wife and looked at him signing in relief. "Phew, it's all done. Isn't it just amazing. Only thing is to test it out." Jack said.

"I'll give it a try." Maddie said.

Maddie pulled the lever to activate it. The Portal began to power up as they both watched. After a few seconds. It suddenly activated opening a portal. "Maddie it worked. We're geniuses aren't we." Jack said.

"We sure are." Maddie said.

"Now how do get to pick what other universe we can go to?" Jack said.

"Well, honey. Pressing this button can give us any choice of any universe. Let me show you." Maddie said.

"Alright, hon. Do your thing." Jack said.

Maddie nodded and pressed the button. The background in the portal changed to a different one. "Quite amazing. With this, we will see how many multiverses there actually is. Let's check them all out." Jack said.

"Okay." Maddie said.

Maddie kept pressing the button for every universe keep popping up untl no more appeared. "Jack, hope you counted how many there were. Did you?" Maddie said.

"Yes, there appears that there are seventeen different universes plus ours. Now we know how many other universes there are. We'll be a big hit now, being the first people to reveal to our world. We can go to different universes. Are you proud of me or what?" Jack said.

"I sure am, honey." Maddie said.

"Good, now for one more thing." Jack said.

"What would that be, Jack?" Maddie said.

"We need someone or some people we know to go through and check one of the universes out." Jack said.

"Honey, I'm really not sure about that. What if something goes wrong?" Maddie said.

"What do you mean by something going wrong." Jack said.

"I mean what if suddenly the portal breaks down while whoever is in there. They could get trapped in that universe. I really don't want to take any chances. I rather wait until it's really tested for real." Maddie said.

"Aw, Maddie. You worry too much. I checked it out and there seems to be nothing wrong that could happen. Believe me, alright." Jack said.

"Well...alright." Maddie said.

"Good. I know who is best suited for this. I'll get Danny, Jazz, and Danny's girlfriend whoever her name is?" Jack said.

"That would be Sam." Maddie said.

"Right, Sam. Forgot. Oh yes and Dani of course. I'll get her as well" Jack said.

"No Jack. Dani is asleep. Just let her be alright. So just get Danny, Jazz, and Sam instead alright." Maddie said.

With that Jack went upstairs. He went looking for Danny, Sam, and Jazz. He heard a movie in the kitchen and took a peek. He saw his son, Danny, and Sam both watching a movie. He came into the kitchen. Danny and Sam who noticed turned around and saw him. Danny grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Oh, hey dad. Sam and I were just watching a movie. Do you want something?" Danny said.

"Yes, I do, Danny. your mother and I just created something new and we want you, your sister, and your girlfriend to try it out. That is if you want." Jack said.

"Well, I'll ask Sam." Danny said.

Danny turned his attention to Sam. "What do you think Sam. Wanna try whatever it is." Danny said.

"I guess. As long as it's quick." Sam said.

Danny turned back to Jack. "Sam, said sure. You want me to go get Jazz?" Danny said.

"Yes, please. Danny. I'll meet you three downstairs alright." Jack said.

"Okay, dad." Danny said.

Jack went back downstairs to the basement. Danny and Sam got up and went upstairs to get Danny's sister, Jazz. Jazz was in her room reading a book with her teddy bear, Bearbert Einstein beside her. She heard a knock at her door. Jazz put the book down got up and went to the door opening it. There she saw her brother, Danny and his girlfriend Sam standing there. "Oh, hey Danny. Hey Sam. What do you want." Jazz said.

"Hey, Jazz. Our, dad and mom wanted us to come downstairs and test this new thing they just finished. It will be quick. Don't worry." Danny said.

"Alright. Let Mom and dad know I'll be down there in five minutes. You and Sam go on ahead." Jazz said.

"Sure." Danny said.

Danny and Sam went back downstairs and then down to the basement where, Jack and Maddie were waiting for them. "Danny, where's your sister." Jack said.

"She, said that she will be down here in five minutes. We might as well wait." Danny said.

"Alright, sure. Give her all the time that she needs." Jack said.

Everyone waited for five minutes, when Jazz finally came down and saw everyone who was waiting for her. "Okay, I'm here. So Mom, Dad. What is it that me, Danny and Sam wants to do." Jazz said.

"Well let me first introduce you to the first ever portal that can lead to other universes. You see, we want you all to go into one of the universes and check it out." Jack said.

"Oh, well that sounds simple. We could do it. Is that right, Danny." Jazz said.

"Yeah, sure. How about you Sam." Danny said.

"Anything that you can do. Sure." Sam said.

"Alright, then. You're mother and I have already picked a universe we want you to check. Just go through this portal and see what it appears like. When you want to come out. Give me the signal." Jack said.

"Your dad is right. Just give us the signal." Maddie said.

"Well alright. Come on Danny, and Sam. This will be so cool." Jazz said.

"So will. Right behind you." Danny said.

Jazz was the first to go through the portal then Danny who held Sam by the wrist. Jack and Maddie watched as they went through. On the other side. Danny, Sam, and Jazz looked around. They saw a city with a sign that said *Welcome to Nearburg* and the grassland outside of the city, which they had their feet on. "Wow, really cool. Don't you think, Danny." Jazz said.

"Sure is. I like to look around for a bit more." Danny said.

"So do I." Jazz said.

"You both sure. We should go back just in case." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sam. Nothing bad will happen." Danny said.

"Yeah, Danny and my parents will know when to look out for us." Jazz said.

"Whatever you insist." Sam said.

Back in the Basement where, Jack and Maddie were waiting. Something suddenly began to go wrong with the machine. For some reason unknown it began to malfunction, as it began to glow red on and off. Jack and Maddie notice and began to get worried. "Jack the machine. There's something wrong with it." Maddie said.

"It's malfunctioning. I got to let the kids know." Jack said.

"Jack, please do something quick." Maddie said.

Jack went to the Portal about to do something, but suddenly it broke, and exploded. Maddie who was shocked at the sight of this had tears forming in her eyes. "Noooooo!" Maddie said.

Back in the universe. Danny, Sam, and Jazz notice the portal closing as they gasped. "No! The portal!" Danny said.

"We're trapped, what are we going to do?" Jazz said.

"Great! See I told you both. Now we're stuck. How are we going to get back to our own home." Sam said.

"We should of listen to you. I can't imagine how worried, mom and dad really must be." Jazz said.

"There's nothing that we really can't do. Maybe we'll just have to wait. Maybe the portal will open again." Danny said.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll just wait. Besides their smart. They'll get it fixed overtime." Jazz said.

"Yeah, let's do hope." Sam said.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz just stood where they were waiting. Back in Danny's universe. Jack looked at the destroyed portal looking at all the pieces fallen apart. Not sure what he should do. "Maddie. I don't know what to do. How to fix it." Jack said.

Maddie ignored Jack turning away from him still crying. "I told you, Jack. This was a bad idea. Now look what you done. Your kids, and Danny's girlfriend is trapped in that universe. No way out. They could be in trouble now and it's all because of you. You wanted to them to test it out!" Maddie said.

"Honey, I'm really sorry. I thought I had this thing under control. I don't get how it happened." Jack said.

"Well you better find out, because until you figure a way to fix this portal. I don't think I'll be wanting to talk to you for a while." Maddie said.

"Alright, Maddie I will, but listen..." Jack said not finishing as Maddie spoke.

"I said don't talk to me. Just leave me alone right now!" Maddie said.

Maddie went upstairs leaving Jack down in the basement alone. Jack felt guilty. "What was I thinking. She's right. I shouldn't of had Danny, Jazz, and Sam do this. It's my fault. I'll figure it out." Jack said.

Jack looked at the broken portal. "Though without Maddie's help. Things could be a little difficult." Jack said.

Jack began to try and figure a way out how to fix the portal back together. As he did. A ghost appeared out of the broken portal and went through the walls getting out of Danny's home grinning. It was Nicolai Technus. "Heh, heh, heh. With the Fenton Kid, and those two girls trapped in that other universe. There's now no one to protect this place. Now us Ghosts can take over it. HA HA HA HA HA!" Nicolai Technus said laughing as he flew off into the sky. Maddie who was in the kitchen saw Dani outside the kitchen. "Dani what are you doing up. Get back to bed." Maddie said.

"Sorry Mom. I heard this loud explosion and it woke me up? Do you know where Danny is?" Dani said.

"Honey I don't want to talk. Just go back to bed alright." Maddie said.

"Alright." Dani said.

Dani went back to her room and went back to sleep. Maddie just stood there in the kitchen starting to cry for the fact her Son, Daughter, and her Son's girlfriend could be stuck in the universe they were in forever. Back in the other universe. Danny, Sam, and Jazz were still waiting, but began to feel impatient. "I don't know about you guys, but I just can't wait." Sam said.

"Yeah, there's nothing else we can do. How about going down to that city called Nearburg. Maybe, just maybe we'll find a different way to get back or something." Danny said.

"Well I guess we really should. Let's go then." Jazz said.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz turned and began walking to the city called Nearburg. Seeing if Danny's and Jazz's parents can't seem to find a way to fix the portal. They might as well figure their own way to get back to their home universe. For now though. This was all they could do, as they kept making their way towards Nearburg.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please read, and leave a review. **

**More reviews I get, the more quicker I'll write the story. Tell me what you think and ideas are welcomed. I could use some ideas. **

**-CrossoverMike-**


End file.
